Silent Night
by Depressed Shadows
Summary: A night of star gazing turns out to be rather interesting for Horo Horo... (HoroxRen One-Shot. YAOI.)


**Silent Night**

Shadows: As the name might imply, this is NOT the damned holy carol crap. This is actually pretty fluff between Ren and Horo Horo. And when I say fluff, I mean complete and utter OOC fluff. This is mainly because Shadows' is under the influence of sugar and her Rice Krispies.

Kitty: Shadows does not own Shaman King. It belongs to a much worshipped man who's name I've forgotten, because it's Japanese.

Shadows: Fluff...fluff...fluff...fluffy kitties and fluff white bunnies...LOOK! A FLYING BUNNY! BUNNIES!

Kitty: High I tell you...On sugar and her Rice Krispies...

Shadows: Don't interrupt me while I'm talking to myself! I do what my Rice Krispies tell me to do. Right now, they're telling me to write fluff... So, I give you fluff. LOOK! MORE FLYING BUNNIES! WHITE AND FLUFFY!

Kitty: Right then...Anyone got the number for the Looney Bin? On with the ficcie...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a quiet, still night.

For once, Horo had managed to evade Pilica and Anna. And Yoh and Morty. In fact, he'd successfully evaded everyone, and snuck out to Monument Hill. He knew from experience that it was by far the best place for star gazing here, but he did miss the great places in the North for star gazing. Up there, you really _could_ see the stars.

Until he got back there, this would have to do.

He still questioned as to why he was still here. He should have gone back ages ago. (A/N: this is set after Shaman Tournament.) But why did he still linger here? There was nothing left, the Shaman Tournament was over, and he was left, empty handed, and with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Apart from up here. This was a place where he could truly be himself for a few hours.

He didn't see the other shaman until it really was too late.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Nah, I'm only up here to star gaze for a little while." Horo regarded the stifled snort of laughter as a insult, which wasn't a surprise coming from Ren Tao.

"What's so funny?"

"You actually know how to star gaze? Well pick me up off the floor, I'm impressed." This was accompanied by a teasing smile, which caused Horo to lunge playfully at the other shaman.

"Hey!" Ren yelled in shock as he was pounced upon by Horo Horo's full weight. The ice shaman was considerably heavier than the wiry frame of Ren, and he was easily able to pin him to the ground. Although Ren struggled, he was firmly pinned to the ground.

"So...are you gonna say pretty please, and I'll get off you?" Horo smiled brightly, pleased with his work. A spluttering noise could be heard from Ren, clearly disgusted by the other's request.

"Oh come on, it's not that much to ask!" Horo shifted his weight suddenly, pressing the right side of their hips together. This caused a yelp of pain from Ren, who tried to push the other off.

"Ow!"

"You asked for it!"

"I did not! Now get off, you're hurting me. " Ren looked most disgruntled, before he spoke again. "Please." His last word was spoken so low, Horo barely heard him.

With a sigh, Horo playfully pouted. "Okay then, as you _did _ask nicely." He smiled again at that, before rolling off Ren, and offering a hand. He was surprised when the Chinese shaman took it, smirking slightly as he got up.

"Okay, that smile does not look good...I'm outta here!" Horo completely didn't see Ren's foot stick out slightly, tripping him up. Horo fell face forward, and for a minute, stars danced in front of him. Then he heard Ren desperately trying to smother his giggles and laughter.

This was abruptly cut off when Horo got up and dived at him again. However, Ren was quicker this time, and ducked out of the way. Not to be beaten, Horo gave chase, and for a minute, the two darted around the gravestones, laughter and voices echoing up to the night sky.

Eventually, Horo Horo caught up with Ren, and with a final leap, managed to pull him to the ground. They fell in a heap of clothing and shaman, Horo just on top of Ren. He laughed, amused at the fact that he'd managed to pin Ren to the ground twice in one night. However, the ice shaman was feeling sympathetic, and he lifted his weight off the other shaman, rolling him over, so that Ren was on his back.

"Ow..." Ren muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry. I still caught you though." Horo smiled, before he snuggled up to the other shaman, slipping one arm around his waist. Ren looked a little put out, but he didn't complain. Now that they weren't chasing each other around the cemetery, the Chinese felt the cold a little more, and he subconsciously snuggled into the other. Horo was warm and cosy, and Ren liked it. Time passed this way, and the night sky remained cool and calm above them.

_For a little while longer.. _ Horo thought _It can't hurt to stay here..._

And they did. Horo pulled Ren a little closer, nuzzling at his neck and the dark locks that now fell across his face with gravity. Ren couldn't help but simply close his eyes, and enjoy it. Without really thinking, Ren turned around a little more, so that he was facing Horo, allowing him to completely snuggle into the Aniu's chest. Horo didn't question him, he simply slid his arms even more around the other shaman, content to stay as they were.

Time passed even more. There wasn't really any star gazing to be done, there was only the silent night around them.

Eventually, Horo lifted his arm, shaking Ren's shoulder.

"Ren? Ren?"

"Mmm?..." Came the sleepy reply.

"Come on, " Horo said with a smile, " we'd better get back. Morty will send out a search party."

The answering snicker told him Ren wasn't keen on leaving the warmth of his chest, so once he'd gotten them both standing, Horo slipped his arm around Ren's shoulder, holding him close as they walked back. It didn't take them long, Horo knew it wouldn't.

Hearing the still awake voices behind the gate, Horo shook Ren awake, who was next to falling asleep on his shoulder, and hushed him for a minute.

"Wanna go first? Or shall we go together?"

"We'd better go together. Otherwise I'll probably fall asleep here and now." Ren sleepily answered, yawning slightly.

Horo smiled, wondering whether it might be a good idea to escort Ren to his room. "Hey, " He whispered slightly.

"What?" Ren had obviously tried a little harder to stay awake.

Horo didn't answer in words, he simply pressed their lips together in a kiss. He was aware of the muffled noise of shock coming from Ren, before the other relaxed against him. There was nothing but each other for a minute, after which Ren eventually kissed back, slightly dazed. He felt Horo lick his bottom lip, gently at first, then a little more firmer. He opened his mouth a little, which was more than enough invitation for Horo. He softly pushed Ren's mouth open a little more, sliding his tongue inside to explore Ren's mouth. It was soft and warm, and he could feel the velvet heat of the other shaman's tongue pressing against his. For the few minutes it lasted, although it could have been hours, there was only the warmth and soft pressure of kissing.

When they eventually broke apart, Horo's grin grew a little wider. He'd definitely woken the other up for a little while. With a final kiss, Horo Horo darted inside the gate grinning broadly, leaving Ren to recover outside for a minute.

When Ren eventually got himself inside, and to his room, he had recovered enough to relax at his window ledge, staring up at the night sky.

For a first kiss, Ren had to admit that he'd rather enjoyed it.

_Dreams in a Silent Night._

_All is deadly quiet._

_Betrayed, even by my sight,_

_Taking in the impending doom._

_Plenty of time._

_Plenty of solitude._

_To think of you._

_To think of you._

_And when we'll meet again._

_Dreams in a Silent Night..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: Just so everyone knows, that little verse at the end is a poem of mine- meaning it's copyright to ME. That means I set the hounds on you if you steal it. And if you flame me for this being yaoi.

Kitty: Still haven't found the number for the Looney Bin. Anyone know? Anyway, please review, before she goes on about bunnies again...


End file.
